


Je n'avais pas prévu

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Parfois, à trop vouloir bien faire, on finit par tout faire foiré en beauté. Texte pov Castiel sur son ressenti suite à la chute des anges.





	Je n'avais pas prévu

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour  
> OS écrit en réponse à un défi pour le 18 septembre, le jour de l'arrivée de Castiel dans la série (et sur Terre).   
> Conditions :   
> écrire un texte sur Castiel  
> max 2'000 mots   
> Thème : Le plongeon de l'ange  
> Raconter votre version du sauvetage de Dean par Castiel de l'Enfer ou La chute des anges (ou celle de Castiel)  
> Avec un couple obligatoire
> 
> J'ai choisi de parler de la chute des anges du POV de Castiel.  
> Merci à Calliope pour la bêta-corrections  
> Bonne lecture

Je n’avais pas prévu…

 

Humain,

Je regarde cette pluie de météorites qui tombe sur Terre.

Humain,

Désarmé, seul, perdu et apeuré.

C’est ma faute.

Les anges tombent et c’est de ma faute.

Les humains disent météorites parce qu’ils ne savent pas.

Comment pourraient-ils savoir que les cieux sont habités par des créatures non-humaines qui sont en train de tomber sur la Terre. En train de chuter, toutes, à cause de moi.

Humain,

J’assiste à ce spectacle, impuissant.

Je n’avais pas prévu qu’on en arriverait là.

Je n’avais même pas prévu de descendre sur Terre. C’était la mission qui m’avait été assignée, celle de sauver Dean, qui m’avait fait venir ici et même, cette quête m’avait fait aller jusqu’aux tréfonds de l’Enfer pour sauver cette âme. On ne m’avait pas demandé mon avis à l’époque, c’était comme ça, c’était un ordre, j’avais obéi.

Et aujourd’hui, j’assiste, dépourvu de mes pouvoirs à la chute de tous mes frères et sœurs parce que j’ai été stupide, vaniteux, trop sûr de moi. Et me voilà rabaisser au simple rang d’humain. Plus de grâce, plus d’ailes, plus d’auréole. Je ne sais même pas où je suis.

Humain,

Tout seul, ne sachant ni où je me trouve, ni où aller. Sachant à peine de quoi les humains ont besoin pour survivre.

J’ai tout détruit. J’ai détruit ma propre vie, et celles de mes frères et sœurs. J’ai détruit le Paradis. Qui sait ce que j’ai encore détruit…. Sûrement la confiance que Dean avait en moi. Ce n’est pas la première fois, mais ce sera peut-être la fois de trop. Celle qu’il ne me pardonnera pas.

Quelque chose descend sur ma joue, par réflexe je touche du bout du doigt ma pommette… ce n’est qu’une larme. Les humains pleurent, je le sais et maintenant, moi aussi. Le Castiel humain que je suis pleure désormais.

Les anges ont tous chuté, ça n’a duré que quelques minutes. Et maintenant ? Quel chaos va régner sur Terre ? Qu’est-ce que ça va déclencher ? Une guerre entre anges et humains ? Ou alors mes frères et sœurs auront encore assez de vertu pour faire le bien ici bas et aider les humains ?

Il faut que je sorte de cette forêt. Il faut que je sache où je suis. Que je me repère. Que je trouve le moyen d’appeler Dean. De savoir ce qui se passe pour lui et d’entendre sa voix. Entendre s’il m’en veut ou non. Savoir s’il est encore mon ami ou non. Je dois le savoir au plus vite.

… Toutes ces pensées humaines me donnent mal à la tête et mal au coeur aussi. J’ai comme une boule dans la gorge et l’envie de me laisser tomber à genoux et de déverser des flots de larmes. De rester recroquevillé sur moi-même et d’attendre la fin des temps, ou au moins, le terme de ma vie d’humain. Je crois que je préfère encore aller en Enfer pour l’éternité que d’errer ici sur Terre sous cette forme humaine. Mais je n’ai pas le droit d’être si lâche. Les humains survivent à leur condition, je dois pouvoir en faire de même. Je suis plus fort que ça, je ne peux pas me laisser abattre. Des gens ont encore besoin de moi. Peut-être que Dean a encore besoin de moi, alors rien qu’à cette pensée qui me remue les entrailles, je n’ose pas me laisser aller à mourir.

C’est à lui que je pense en marchant sans avoir vraiment de but, si ce n’est celui de sortir de cette forêt. C’est à Dean que je pense. À la première fois où j’ai posé mon regard sur son âme torturée mais étincelante de pureté et de bonté comme une gemme rare, malgré les horreurs qui l’avaient abîmée. Je pense au premier regard que j’ai posé sur cet humain quand il a réussi à sortir de sa tombe. Je pense au premier regard qu’il a posé sur moi quelques soirs après sa résurrection. Me voyant sous une forme humaine. Un simple corps emprunté à un autre. Pardon James Novak ! Pardon pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir en assumant des missions que je croyais être justes mais qui n’étaient que des ordres parfois arbitraires venant du Paradis. Certains pas plus réfléchis que s’ils avaient été dictés pas un enfant capricieux. Si j’avais su à l’époque ce que j’ai appris jusqu’à aujourd’hui, je crois que je ne serais pas allé sauver Dean. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour tous qu’il reste en Enfer…

Qu’est-ce que c’est ? C’est quoi cette voix qui me dit de ne pas croire en ce que je raconte ? Qui me dit que ce n’est pas vrai, même si j’avais su tout cela, je serais allé tout de même sauver Dean… Est-ce que c’est ce que les humains appellent, la conscience ? … En tous les cas, cette voix a raison. Bien sûr que je serais allé sauver Dean. Je l’aurais fait en dépit de tout parce que j’ai vu son âme être torturée en Enfer et elle était trop belle pour mériter un tel traitement. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sur cette injustice. Je n’ai jamais pu le faire. La souffrance de Dean me touche jusqu’au plus profond de ma grâce. Dean est un bon humain, vraiment, même s’il s’obstine à dire le contraire.

Je pense à la première fois où j’ai vu une lueur de confiance briller dans ses yeux verts. Une petite étincelle qui montrait qu’il était prêt à mettre sa vie entre mes mains. En-est-il toujours ainsi à ce jour ? Me confierait-il encore sa vie les yeux fermés, sans réfléchir ? Je n’en suis pas si sûr… L’étincelle s’est déjà éteinte plusieurs fois… mais elle est revenue, à chaque fois. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, oui. Mais qu’en sera-t-il demain ? Y aura-t-il encore cette étincelle dans ses yeux verts ? Dans ses yeux si expressifs…

Je pense à la première fois où j’ai posé ma main sur lui, cette marque que je lui ai laissée. Cette part de moi qui restera sur lui, et en lui pour toujours. Ce tout petit grain de grâce angélique que je lui ai laissée avec plaisir. Parce que déjà, son âme me plaisait, son âme m’attirait. Parce que déjà, je comprenais que Dean serait important pour moi.

Et il le fut, et il l’est encore. Il est l’humain que j’apprécie le plus au monde. Celui dont j’aime la lumière, dont j’aime la force, dont j’aime les faiblesses…. Et tout le reste.

Je n’avais pas prévu de tomber pour lui.

J’avais pensé que je pouvais tout régler d’en haut de mon statut d’ange et que Dean, tellement reconnaissant, allait nous obéir au doigt et à l’oeil, que tout serait réglé en quelques mois et que je repartirais au ciel pour l’observer depuis là-haut. Mais je n’avais pas pris en compte son caractère bien trempé et son besoin extrême de faire ce qui est juste et pas seulement ce qu’on lui ordonne. Je l’avais pris pour un simple bon petit soldat bien dressé par son père, mais je n’avais pas compris que depuis que son père n’était plus de ce monde, il avait appris de ses propres erreurs. Qu’il avait compris que la liberté vaut plus que toutes les autres batailles. Je l’ai appris avec lui moi aussi. Et j’ai trouvé qu’il avait raison. Je me bats pour la liberté désormais, mais je ne fais pas ça très bien, on dirait, parce que je foire tout à chaque fois. Dean, pourras-tu me pardonner cette fois encore de t’avoir déçu, de ne pas t’avoir écouté alors que tu avais raison. J’ai fait tomber les anges, Dean. Je les ai fait fait chuter sans leur demander leur avis. Ils n’ont pas eu le choix, moi je l’ai eu, pourtant. Moi j’ai choisit de tomber pour toi. Je le voulais parce que je voulais me battre pour la liberté à tes côtés. Je voulais partager avec toi cette mission, ce but que tu t’étais fixé. Cette idée en laquelle tu crois. Cette idée qui dicte que la liberté est meilleure que tout le reste. Je voulais juste me battre avec toi.

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Castiel ?

Une main passe devant mes yeux et je cligne des paupières. Dean me regarde. Ses yeux verts voilés par l’inquiétude. Depuis combien de temps ai-je été absent au monde qui m’entoure ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je perdu dans mes pensées à me souvenir de cette nuit-là. Cette nuit de cauchemar où j’ai fait tomber les anges.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Dean ?

\- Tu es prêt ? On doit le faire maintenant Castiel, sinon les anges vont à nouveau tomber. Aide-moi.

Voilà, on en était là, le sort pour fermer les portes du Paradis. On doit le faire maintenant, même si ça signifie pour moi de devoir couper tout contact avec les cieux. Je dois le faire. Dean a raison, c’est le bon moment, la b. Il ne m’a pas forcé, c’était mon idée et j’en très suis fier. Je suis persuadé que c’est la bonne façon de faire. Les anges seront tranquilles, les humains le seront aussi et moi, moi, je vais rester sur Terre à mener de nouvelles batailles auprès de Dean.

Je lis l’incantation en Enochien et les portes se ferment. Le Paradis est verrouillé. Le Paradis et sauvé.

Ma grâce quitte mon corps brusquement et je vacille sous la violence du choc qui fait trembler et convulser mon corps. Dean me retient. Il me retient dans ma chute, qu’elle soit au sens propre ou au sens figuré.

\- Hé, ça va ?

Même en tant qu’humain, quand il me regarde ainsi, je sens quelque chose vibrer en moi. Pas ma grâce, je n’en ai plus, mais autre chose et j’aime beaucoup cette sensation.

\- Je vais bien, Dean, merci.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je regretterais ? Je suis certain d’avoir enfin pris la meilleure décision de ma vie, Dean. Je reste humain. Je reste sur Terre, avec toi, avec Sam, pour combattre à vos côtés pour la liberté que tout le monde mérite. Il n’y a rien à regretter.

Il a envie de rajouter quelque chose et je sais que ça concerne le fait que j’ai encore décidé d’abandonner mes pouvoirs d’ange pour sauver l’humanité.

\- Dean, je n’ai pas déchu de mon rang par souci de sauver l’humanité ni pour les humains, j’ai agi ainsi pour toi… encore.

Je n’avais pas prévu de l’embrasser un jour, même si l’envie m’était déjà passée par la tête, mais j’ai eu le courage de tenter. Après tout, il fallait bien ça pour qu’il comprenne vraiment que c’était pour LUI que j’avais décidé de renoncer à mon statut d’ange et à retourner au Paradis. Pour lui, Dean Winchester.

Même si… je n’avais pas prévu cela au départ...

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour ce petit texte.   
> J'espère qu'il vous a plu  
> à bientôt   
> KitsuneA


End file.
